1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil-sealing structure of a motor for, e.g., electrical equipment of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A motor of the above-mentioned type is generally such that the motor shaft is dipped in pump oil, as in the case of a motor connected with a pump for actuating an anti-lock brake (ALB) system. The inside of such a motor must be protected from penetration of oil. For this purpose, as shown in FIG. 3, a double oil-sealing structure is adapted, in which, in addition to an oil seal, an oil stopper is provided. However, this structure is still insufficient because is fails to block a small amount of oil which inevitably penetrates into the motor by flowing along the motor shaft.